twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Fingernails
Thanks! Hey! Thanks, that makes it so much easier to change the Featured Character! What's going up with you, Fingey? -TheLunar :Lol! Hey, do we change it every month here? I just changed it to Alice, but Kmanwing thought Victoria would be better, and I changed it to her because of Eclipse coming out soon. So, what are you doing? -TheLunar Zeypher from BBT wants something done with something else with a three...idk, really, ask him. ♥Luna♥ X's on your for head and a donut in your hand, then the X goes bam and you drop i-it fwardineedyoutocomeontheircsoonbecausedaddy'sgettingmean!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ♥Luna♥ this is the first time i log in here since...idk ">.<" i just got your message ♥Luna♥ Re:Drama Sorry, I prefixed it with not wanting to make it a big deal but she was being snide and I have a short temper so I snapped back. then I was called a hypocrite and that, for me, is one of the worst things I can be called. and I wasn’t being a hypocrite. I told her not to rub it in my face, messaging martin on the privacy of his page is not the same is in a chat room, talking with everyone and saying "Hey look at the private message a sent you" Granted she said, check your PM… I cant stand when people read my messages but I know its going to happen so I speak in code when I can and besides what I tell Martin is between us too and not Luna. btu she makes it her business anyway, Im really upset by this whole thing so I'm taking off for a little while... (talk) 03:27, June 10, 2010 (UTC) P.S. Sorry to impart you with more drama, I just wanted you to have my side of the story. :I'm bak if you want to talk but I understand if you dont want to... (talk) 04:06, June 10, 2010 (UTC) :Hey F, can I have a new sig, that says ♪iLeAve♪ thats like in Pablo. Thanks! http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100425151821/twilightsaga/images/b/bc/Twifan_signature.png user • talk] heys No worries, talk to whenever you come back on ;) (talk) 17:46, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Signature Hey,,, Can you make my signature,,, please??? Thxx so much, VAEslabra 11:09, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Signature Do whatever you want about it,, I just want it color brown plss.. thank you very very much VAEslabra 03:53, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Signature Hey is there anyway you can make me an AWESOME signature???? I also need to know how I can officially make it my own. Thanks, LilNess 16:02, June 14, 2010 (UTC) XD i allready told you ;) i still wanna dye my hair for you though :) PLEASE COME BACK TO IRC!????????????????????????????????????????????? ♥Luna♥ Sig Oh Can you do iLea with Pablo with i as my user page and Lea as my Talk page thnks http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100425151821/twilightsaga/images/b/bc/Twifan_signature.png user • talk] Ohh and the music notes ok thanks http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100425151821/twilightsaga/images/b/bc/Twifan_signature.png user • talk] hey hey new blog check it out CullenLoverForever17 01:33, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Re Birthday *gasps* "how did you know!" "Uh, I dont know, you told me." Seriously though that was really sweet, I love the virtual baloons ^>^. Now if only I had your birthday, sigh. XD. I wish I could stay for longer but I cant so Ill talk to you tonight on IRC around 8 or 9 at the very latest 10. (You never know how traffic across the state can be) (talk) 17:25, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Signiture Hello. I was just wondering how you can get a signiture (can't spell it sorry!)? From Superzomo Wrong Turn Wiki Hey Midnight here im the admin for the Wrong Turn Movies Wiki and ive seen you work on the I Know What you Did Last summer, elm street and friday the 13th wikis as well as this one. Could you please supply the link for MediaWiki: Common CSS on the wiki http://wrongturn.wikia.com/wiki/Special:MyHome And supply the code for this image so i can paste it in mediawiki as background: http://content6.flixster.com/skin/profile/48/32/46/4832468_profile_mbox_background.jpg Link supplied above of where i got image from and image is below Sig (3) Well um just light purple since the background is dark http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100425151821/twilightsaga/images/b/bc/Twifan_signature.png user • talk] Edit: Nevermind I'll have White! http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100425151821/twilightsaga/images/b/bc/Twifan_signature.png user • talk] Sure! http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100425151821/twilightsaga/images/b/bc/Twifan_signature.png user • talk] RE: Signiture I would lke my signiture to be purple and black in a spikey font please Superzomo Vandelisim There has been a act of vandelisim on the pages Athadora, Didyme and Chelsea. An unregistered contributer changed the pages into French. Why they did it goes past me but do you know anyone on the wiki who could translate it into English? I would, but it's advanced French. I'm only 13 so I don't know enough French to change it. Superzomo With the help of my older sister I managed to change part of the Anthedora page. But the vandelist is changing all the Volturi pages now. Superzomo O hai. Mxyzptlkkkkkkk. heyyy Love the page Top Ten lists I'd rather just leave them where they are personally, I think it makes them easier for people to find, and they seem to like them...but if you want to move them...I would check with the community and see what they have to say about it I guess. Sena 06:25, July 7, 2010 (UTC) you are a rockstar! I love that, how fun that people can keep the list going now...perfect!!! I'm so glad there are people on here who are so amazing! Thanks for adding that. Sena 06:37, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Signatures Hey! I just wanted to ask you a favor...could you make me a signature? I found this font here Fonts and I love it: It's called "Trendy", the one in lower case. xoxo Ashath 10:10, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Sig (4) Um have you forgotten about my sig...The IRC is lonesome http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100425151821/twilightsaga/images/b/bc/Twifan_signature.png user • talk] Hello Curious, shouldn't the category "Factions" (which only contains 'Sam's pack' and 'Jacob's pack') be taken out because there is already a category called "Quileute"? Or maybe the "Factions" category should be put underneath "Quileute"? I decided to ask first instead, because earlier when I tried to edit you deleted the category I had been working with. What I was attempting to do before: The category "Married People" had been put underneath the categories "Husbands" and "Wives". I had switched it so that the categories "Husbands" and "Wives" were under "Married People" instead (as this makes more logical sense because 'husbands' and 'wives' are different kinds of 'married people' .) This would be similar to how "Twilight Saga Characters" is broken up into "Males" and "Females". Question: was I doing something wrong? And why is it considered wrong? Calico Girl2 01:12, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Thanks I love it! Thanks a lot! ashath 07:52, July 10, 2010 (UTC) ok i get it ★Crescent moon★ 03:16, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Well... well i'm here, where are YOU? o.O ♥YourOpheliac♥ Pictures on Top Ten Lists? What's your opinion on this? I've been deleting them from the pages for the most part because they seem to occlude text or just screw up the page. Some are correctly formatted. For some reason I thought pictures weren't allowed on the Top ten lists. I could've sworn I saw an admin -- can't remember who -- remove some and say they weren't allowed. Or I could've imagined it, lol. LuckyTimothy 18:20, July 11, 2010 (UTC) : Alrighty. I'll keep that in mind when editing. Thanks. :) LuckyTimothy 01:54, July 12, 2010 (UTC) thanks and sorry thanks for fixing my page and sorry for making things messy i'll stop. :s LilNess next time can we have tea and cupcakes? ^^ ♥YourOpheliac♥ Bot Flag That's really more of a question for community@wikia.com, but I'm sure if you shoot them an email they'll be able to help you out. Sena 15:49, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Thank you for noting my edit Dear person. Thank you for having noted my edit. To the Harry Clearwater page I appreciate this very much. Luna You sexy Bastard! XD =O i'm gonna dye my hair in three weeks! =D i'll finally have some monies...which brand do you think i should use? ^v^ ♥YourOpheliac♥ soo, i can't dye my hair so i can finally be rid of the evil bugs named "lice"? o.O ♥YourOpheliac♥ heh...i don't get ti X# i'm really tired... (- . -) =X ♥YourOpheliac♥ sorry but im just filling the massive cracks with the vegeterians vampire category i mean so many vegeterians did not have that category and for some reason emmett didnt even have the vampire category no worries IRC Come on perhaps? hey:) How did you put that thing on your user page?? CullenLoverForever17 05:25, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Yes, haha.. how did you put it up there i really dont know how to do thos kinds of things yet ha...:) CullenLoverForever17 05:50, July 15, 2010 (UTC) I'v just been clicking things and writking things ha... not really knowing what there for.. CullenLoverForever17 06:12, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Thanx CullenLoverForever17 15:18, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Sig 5 Well um actually I'll have Bella's handwriting pablo http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100425151821/twilightsaga/images/b/bc/Twifan_signature.png user • talk] um... Have you seen all of the categories Mary Alice Brandon has been adding just to get up in awards? She added Deased characters to edward cullends page and TONS of other untrue categories to other pages too. Can you check it out?? She also added tons to the top ten list 10 reasons rosalie is awesome........I'm working on removing them all. Signature.... Could it be less bold and more slanted???? Sorry to be mean :( LilNess 00:23, July 16, 2010 (UTC) 2nd The second one. Can I tell you whenever I'd like my signature updated? LOVE IT IT ROCKS THANK YOU!! Hi! I just want to ask you if you can help me with my signature,please.If you can make my signature I really want it to be bloody red,if you can.And if it isn't to much,can you explain me how to make my signature,please?My user page is Maryalice14 17:11, July 16, 2010 (UTC)Maryalice14Maryalice14 17:11, July 16, 2010 (UTC)Thank you. Hey i sent you an email but i doubt you'll get around to it; ZTG was being a basterd, so i'm on the IRC, but not on the channel, if you get on, you can just message kissmyeyes or email me or whatever, i just don't wanna join the channel unless you're there or he's not and i don't wanna stay untill he's gone, so, yeah. see ya. ♥YourOpheliac♥ hope you're not mad at me =( i'm really sorry. XOXOXOXOX -Kissmyeyes User page(: Hi ! :D How are you? And Thanks for the user page message:D i like your user page too :D I like the picture of the cupcake & Kristen(: Thats a picture of Lady Gaga right? :D Volturifan199 15:20, July 17, 2010 (UTC) i'm sorry, i'll just leave then, 'cause i don't wanna make your life hell too -KissMyEyes Signature how do get 2 customize ur signature? i'm sorry... but i'm confused X# K said you might be just joking around but it seemed like you were mad when i read your message and now i don't know, and i know i said i'd leave you alone but i don't know if that was the right reaction, so if you could just, ya know, be a little more straight and tell em if you want like, a restraning order or if you want to be friends still or somewhere in between...i just need to know (though if you are actually mad i doubt you'd tell me and that's why i feel bad posting this X#) -KissMyEyes so *wipes tears away* so you're not mad!? but i thought you were and i...X.X so this past weekend was just me being so paranoid? o.O you're one strange boy... -KissMyEyes is this better? †MetalicRose† Signature Hey,, Uhmm about the signature I asked ,, I want the font Tempus Sans ITC I'm grounded for 1 month so I can't open my account sorry :( VAEslabra 10:51, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Ummmmmmmm............... Um, Fingernails in attemp to get my signature on other wikias I asked a staff member to help and they kinda messed everything up... Can you give my the link to fix it again, because currently this is what it looks like. File:LilNess signature.png|link=User:LilNess|60px 16:03, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Bad comment That bad comment n RIley's page is still there from what I can see. I reported it again and gave you a screen shot to show you what it says. I asked another staff member from another wikia and he helped me with my signature. Thanks, 00:54, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Signature Hey I wanted to know if I oculd have an awesome signature? And how i make it my own? thanks! Sam (Princess) Puckett 20:46, July 20, 2010 (UTC) IRC Deban Hello, Fingernails. My name is DoorToNothing, and I am an administrator on the Kingdom Hearts Wiki. As you know, our two wikis' IRC Channels have been connected before, unfortunately in a manner that should have been avoided. If you recall, a user using the nick "LegoAlchemist" pulled in four users from #wikia-kingdomhearts, for the sole purpose of calling them his "bots." Those of us who were pulled in, including myself, were under the guise that there was some sort of business on this channel, and in no way had the intention of become LegoAlchemist's trolls or followers. Subsequently to LegoAlchemist summoning users to #wikia-twilightsaga, I believe it was you, Fingernails, that banned all of us from the channel. Now, this issue came up on our IRC Channel again today. LegoAlchemist feels terrible for his actions, and meant to bring no harm to your wiki's channel. I am terribly sorry for his actions. However, we also noticed that LegoAlchemist, along with another user by the name SilverCrono, had been allowed back in the channel. However, I, DTN (my IRC name), am still banned from #wikia-twilightsaga. Due to the reasons stated above, and my assistance in dealing with the "suicidal user" situation a few months ago on #wikia-twilightsaga (I'm the one who settled the issue, made him not kill himself), I would like to formally request my unbanning from the #wikia-twilightsaga IRC Channel. To reply to this message, please leave a reply here, on my talk page on this wiki, or here, my talk page on the Kingdom Hearts Wiki. Again, I deeply apologize for the events that transpired between our two wikis' IRC Channels. --DoorToNothing hello! can u plz make one of those icons that are at the bottom of the screen (the team switz thing) for me please? Oops! Oh im the one who asked you to make a little icon thing Jaspervampluv98 18:21, July 21, 2010 (UTC)Jaspervampluv98 (like this? im new) Vacation Hey, I just wanted to let someone know that I'll be away (and without internet access) from tomorrow until August 7. Thanks. -TagAlongPam (talk) 21:22, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Top Ten Lists We tried to do something a bit snazzy with the lists, what do you think? Check the new one out here...hit 'edit with form' to see the niftyness Ten Reasons Edward Is Best Sena 06:20, July 29, 2010 (UTC) :Exactly what we were thinking, because honestly every time I looked at them they needed to be fixed, so I can only imagine how much time you were having to spend on fixing them!!! Sena 16:04, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Brady article. Greetings. Since the pages of the two minor characters Brady and Collin are fairly identical, I moved Collin's to an article named "Brady and Collin", making the few changes necessary to clean it up. Brady's article is therefore redundant, and, since I'm not able to delete pages, may I ask you to delete it for me? If you think it advisable, that is. Many thanks! Ngebendi 09:46, August 1, 2010 (UTC) G Goodlight XO♥ i'm sorry, i just that and him so much, goodlight... XO♥ LOOK IT LOOK IT LOOK IT! hp-desktop|dl9|link3|http%3A%2F%2Fwww.asylum.com%2F2010%2F08%2F10%2Fbad-yearbook-photos%2F|WEIRD...! ^.^ see ya tanight! make sure you remembered the quote! *o* or i'll kill ya ^.^ XO♥ Kameo Elements Of Power Video Game Wiki Background Hey the user Lego Riddle Here i dont if you do video game wiki backgrounds:( but if you do could you please supply the code for the following image i want to use as the background for the Rare Video Game Kameo Elements Of Power:) It Needs a good wiki and is such a rich game with lots of characters, items, locations and texture and universe. It Make an amazing wiki with a good background and great articles would surely reach Wikia Spotlight:) Please help with the wiki. Heres the image i want for its background Unlock Jacob I noticed that the Jacob Black page was locked. Could someone unlock it please? There are still things that could be done to make it better. Kirby Phelps (PK) 15:53, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Hey! Hey Fingernails. Haven't seen you on the IRC channel in a while. Is everything okay? Hope you can come on sometime! School has been messing with my timing, I'm normally on from 9 - 10 or so. Hope I see you soon! :Shoot!!! I missed you :(. My wireless router died that morning, and I couldnt come on. Hope your still okay. See you next time you can come on! --Bud The Host #Is it possible to redirect The Host to ##http://stephenie-meyer.wikia.com/wiki/The_Host, or ##http://thehostseries.wikia.com/wiki/The_Host, or ##are redirections only used/able to redirect to the same Wikia? #Is it possible that two wikis have some pages together like putting http://stephenie-meyer.wikia.com/wiki/Bella_Swan and http://twilightsaga.wikia.com/wiki/Bella_Swan to one page together, and if in one wiki it gets changed it is changed at the same time in the other wiki. . . . 3. sign of User:Kmanwing How did you do that? Word: 1)Typing text, 2)screenshoot, printing or saving as picture. Paint Photoshop,...? PS. I asked you because at The Host I saw you deleted it in the Logbook. -- user ♥ talk] 18:08, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Skin for my own Wikia. Dear 'Fingernails', I have a Twilight Wiki too, but a Dutch one. I'm having some problems with the skins. Where do you get these from? I would really appreciate it if you reply me. Thanks a lot! Margo. all right thats ok i guess just doing your job i will have to think of somthing better lol :) Online FINGIE!!! You were online and didnt even leave me a message! grrr, come back soon!!! I miss you! (talk) 01:52, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Template:User Team Switzerland I like the new Template :-) (I made the old one) The Template:Team has changed, cause I made it new; TagAlongPam changed (moved My Template to Template:Team) it cause I told him. Maybe it was a bad idea. I also told Kmanwing, who had his template two times on his Userpage. : 16:32, September 2, 2010 (UTC) RE: Admin Thank you very much! :) LuckyTimothy 16:42, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Twilight fonts You created nearly all fonts, so I think you maybe have a good computer program, which you maybe suggest me. I did it very complicated, cause I don't edit much pictures. #wrote in in Microsoft Office Word, #printed it with a "PDF-Printer" into a picture #converted the filename extension with Microsoft Office Picture Manager #and inverted the colors with Mirsoft Pant #and made the background transparent with Gimp I added the last missing font File:American_Garamond_BT_font.gif to Twilight fonts 15:44, September 10, 2010 (UTC) ! REALLY!? i'm so happy i could die! =D uhm...XD shit, what do you wanna tlak about? väärikus, armastus, ühtsus how about we talk about Twilight for once...or maybe Kerli! we never talk about her XD when you get the chance, lookies! =D väärikus, armastus, ühtsus XD i thought you said you didn't even listen to them much. this is so pretty! ♥ i wish i could add it to my ipod right now but i'm on my dad's side =( i love it though, so so much! väärikus, armastus, ühtsus needle ^.^ but this game is very boring when it's across the wikia so how about we just talk about something instead? if you could have one person standing next to you right now, (not Kerli, not anyone else famous) who would it be? väärikus, armastus, ühtsus i'm surprised your Gf didn't even make the cut... aw, isn't that a little too obvious? i even drew a picture of you, my little GhostBoy, how dare you ask me when you allready know ^.^ i wish i could show you the picture right now, it's pretty damn good compared to the rest of my shit if i don't say so myself =P your turn to ask a question ^.^ väärikus, armastus, ühtsus Probably something you said =) uhm...i think it was "your Grandpa was eaten by sea farts" what about you? väärikus, armastus, ühtsus *climbs a ladder because she shrunk down to the size of a Fairy's fingernail and dumps a bucket of sweets and pastries into Fingernails' head* väärikus, armastus, ühtsus thank you ^.^ *hopping on the keys to type all of this* you know what would be so incredibly and epicly awesome!? väärikus, armastus, ühtsus i don't know, i just had nothing else to say. what are you think ing about? (ps thank you) väärikus, armastus, ühtsus so, what were you thinking about? or is it a secret? or is it so high security that you can't even tlak about this that you'll be arested adn a robot will take your place-am i talking to a robot!? prove you're my Fingernails!!! väärikus, armastus, ühtsus you would want me to think you were human with flawwed grammar. väärikus, armastus, ühtsus i think it'd actually be impossible for a robot to replace you... väärikus, armastus, ühtsus but you're a ghost, unless robot's have souls, which is scary as f#ckin' hell to think about, i don't think you could be replaced so easily. plus, if you were a robot, wouldn't you be typing "beepboobopbop"? väärikus, armastus, ühtsus so you're a robot? a ghost of a robot? väärikus, armastus, ühtsus and i still love you ♥ *cuts out her ♥ and gives it to You* ♥ väärikus, armastus, ühtsus and i jams them into my chest, even though i could die from blood loss ^.^ but if you give that too me, then what does your Gf have? or is she no longer your GF? väärikus, armastus, ühtsus *cuts off nose* sorry, i didn't mean to invade, it's my tendrils *blushes* väärikus, armastus, ühtsus Admin request BlondieEllie has made a request for adminship here, and I'd like the opinion of a few of our more active admins before making a decision. I'd appreciate your input. Thanks. -TagAlongPam (talk) 04:29, September 12, 2010 (UTC) XD you have a flawed reply, #i don't care if you're nosy or not, you could ask me about my adress, my blood type, my secerity number and i would give it all up #i'm not human =| take my hand, i give it to you, now you have me all i am väärikus, armastus, ühtsus XD "y" i still don't care if you're nosy or not ^.^ väärikus, armastus, ühtsus that sucks =( *puts box of secrets back* i never had anything behind my back >.> if you could only be the admin of Twilight wikia or a wikia that holds the secrets to life which would it be? (you have to be an admin to see the secrets of life ^.^) väärikus, armastus, ühtsus the original admins are all dead and all you have to do is click a button sent only to you that says "make me the admin of this wikia" väärikus, armastus, ühtsus XD then it's all lies! i'm kidding...i think. it's allmost midnight O.O how are you not tired!? i can't stop yawning and i always stay up untill 5:00AM! väärikus, armastus, ühtsus Mmm. so that's whats keeping you up... i think i have to go now, but i have ne more question for you before i go, if you could choose between a pill that made you smarter than everyone no matter how smart they got and a pill that made me eturnally shut up when you wanted me too, which would you chose? väärikus, armastus, ühtsus =O you WOULDN'T take the one that makes me shut up!? you must really love me!!! and thank you ^.^ i feel so happy now! i was depresseds because your moth went away a little while ago... okay, well, Goodlight, sleep tight, don't let the bed bugs suck your blood! XXXO (best. song. not by Kerli. ever.) väärikus, armastus, ühtsus Online Hey, Im back online guys, come to the IRC!!! (talk) 05:07, September 12, 2010 (UTC) :Lameness, would you like to traid emails mysterious stranger? (talk) 05:14, September 12, 2010 (UTC) ::super lameness. so whats up wth you crazy dissapering person??? (talk) 05:27, September 12, 2010 (UTC) :::pretty much the same... that and missing people.:( I'm at a party right now... how long you ganna be on? lol (talk) 05:32, September 12, 2010 (UTC) ::Awww, boos. Its a kick back... we just played with a quija board and now we're just circlnig up to chat. I have to go :( but I'll talk to you tomorrow. byes!!! (talk) 05:39, September 12, 2010 (UTC) o.O will you REALLY? XD if you don't then you have to kiss me next time we see each other! =X byebsyes now! väärikus, armastus, ühtsus Kisses! you're late! if you're not back before midnight you have to kiss me ♥^.^♥ *swoons...* so take you're time...actually...i want you more than the kiss...no...yes?...idk =P HURRY UP!!! väärikus, armastus, ühtsus Template:Vampire_infobox Some Charakters don't have any galleries, cause they don't exist in the films, so I think the link should be able to hide, like the headlines of Template:Vampire_infobox. Go to Template_talk:Vampire_infobox for more infos. 13:21, September 15, 2010 (UTC) JoKalliauer's Talkpage I think you know the Wikia-coding better than I. I wanted to ask you if you know a code, that the contents is every time shown/open, also for those who are not logged in. I know that __TOC__ is used to display it on a place, but I want to say that the contents is open, without clicking show. If you go to my Talkpage, and press the hide-Button next to the contents, you will see that some text is behind the pictures. I know nearly nobody presses hide, but if a user is logged of the default is that the content is hidden/closed. If you would know a code, I would be very pleased if you could tell me: 20:54, September 15, 2010 (UTC) XD how does a ghost wear shoes? o.O anyways, iz all'ight! as long as i get that kiss! ;) *puts on Hallucinogenic lipstick* mwahaha väärikus, armastus, ühtsus Fight like a girl! ...is the name of EA's new album! XD how awesome is that!? it's like my prediction of Kerli's CD, how weird... anyways, LOVE! väärikus, armastus, ühtsus ? Are you on, Love? väärikus, armastus, ühtsus Template:News/twitter I saw you created Template:News/twitter, and I use on my my Userpage, so I want to ask you if I am allowed to use it any longer on my Userpage. Sorry that I didn't ask you before, but I just saw it on News and thought it has to be Creative Commons. 20:49, September 18, 2010 (UTC) IRC How exactly is this thing supposed to work? I figured I'd finally check it out and see where the cool kids were hanging out, lol. But after putting my username, it goes to this white box in the screen and says chat mode terminated or something like that. Is it just on the fritz or am I doing something wrong? LuckyTimothy 15:04, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Fan Fic and Favor Two things actually. First, I believe I just wrote my first real fan fiction. It's a short one though and is more on the humor side than romantic. Hardly any romance at all actually. It's a crossover story of Twilight and Pokemon. Read it and tell me what you think. It's my first fan fic, so I need feedback. Twilight Meets Pokemon Which brings me to my second thing. I need feedback because I plain on turning my Alternate New Moon Ending into a full blown fan fic. But, I wanted to add a picture to go along with the fan fic. Something like this. But I'm not very good at Photoshop and stuff like that. So I wanted to ask if you could make one? I'll credit you and everything. JoKalliauer told me to ask you. (talk) 14:37, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Signature Hey Fingernails, please could you create me a signature? I'd like a pale pink one in the Twilight book title font, please, that says BlondieEllie. Thanks very much!! BlondieEllie 19:10, September 23, 2010 (UTC) :I created (talk) :And Fingernails; Thank you for the tip with Gimp; I created the pic with Gimp, and it was very easy. : 21:45, September 24, 2010 (UTC) AAAAAAAAAAA -noooooooooooooooy anoy anoy anoy you're late O.O anoy anoy anoy anoy väärikus, armastus, ühtsus Vampire Diaries Hey Fingie, i miss you- and I'm totally into Vampire Diaries now... (talk) 23:13, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Okei! Kiirusta! ^.^ (you relize i understand none of this yet? stupid library...) väärikus, armastus, ühtsus Word, Dog. Yo yo yo "G," what up homie? lol Been forever, hope things are going well for you! Holler! http://i123.photobucket.com/albums/o297/SCOTIMUS76/VA3.png[[User talk:VERITĀS ĀÉQUITĀS|†]] 11:59, September 24, 2010 (UTC) ☻.☻ pwease pwease pwease be on soon? i miss you and i only have an hour on the computer because i didn't clean my room *crys* väärikus, armastus, ühtsus Replies IS there a reason that your messaging and replying to everyone but me??? (talk) 04:30, September 29, 2010 (UTC) RE: *smacks you with a frying pan* NEVER SAY YOU'RE HORRIBLE!!! you're the best person to me in the whole world...or at least on the human...ghost...robot...cyborg...side. =D väärikus, armastus, ühtsus Re: Lets talk Your face- how limited is limited. There is some craziness going on that I cant talk about this way.Im totally into Vampire diaires... I just blogged about the new cast because Im good like that. I got let go from my job and have been going to more parties than usual since my friend has been hosting them. Whats up with you??? (talk) 01:25, October 1, 2010 (UTC) :Money issues and distance. Its all very depressing. Whats been up with you? (talk) 01:37, October 1, 2010 (UTC)